Putty Patrollers
The Putty Patrollers appeared in season 1 of 1993 TV series called Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. The Putty Patrollers is the standard army unit deployed by Rita Repulsa during the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. They are the first Foot soldiers of Power Rangers. Though neither particularly strong, intelligent, nor resilient, their basic power of numbers allow them to be a regular challenge to the Power Rangers. The Putties are created in Finster's monster making machine. Though apparently made from the same basic clay or putty-like compound as the specialized creations, they differ from normal monsters in that they are mass-produced through use of steam-pressured molds and then sent through the monster machine in large numbers. After being fully cooked, they're ejected one at a time from the exit tube at the far end of the machine. Though generally identical, Putties often display some level of individual personality, and are occasionally given number designations to identify them within a given group. Indeed, not all Putties are created equal, as some examples show even less than the typically lacking skill level. Such Putties are usually broken back down into their clay building blocks and recycled for use in other Putties, and perhaps even monsters. Putties do have some manner of spoken language, though it is incomprehensible to humans, coming across as strings of garbled noises, not unlike the sounds of someone trying to speak while underwater (however, they can speak very fluently when disguised as something or someone else, such as the five mutant ranger putties in Mighty Morphin' Mutants, as well as the old man who sold Zack the earrings in An Oyster Stew). They can also drive. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength: Whilst they are far less powerful than monsters, and don't even think about the main villains, the Putties were powerful enough to easily overpower the Rangers in their unmorphed forms during the first few encounters. Two were easily able to hold an unmorphed Kimberly in place whilst two more were easily able to pick up Billy and flip him backwards. The ones that held Kimberly were also able to throw her a significant distance whilst two more were able to pick up Zack and throw him as well. When grabbed around to torso by Trini, one was able to toss her down. * Durability: Whilst they are unable to stand up to blows from any kind of weapon, regular hits to a Putty will have little to no effect (probably due to them being made of Putty. Jumping off rock walls had no effect on them whilst a punch from an unmorphed Zack did nothing. Being kicked in the torso by Jason merely made one bounce upwards slightly but did nothing else. Being body slammed by Billy had no effect at all. A kick to one's front from Jason had no effect. * Form Changing: The Putties can change their forms at will, such as the old man who sold Zack the earrings in An Oyster Stew. * Amateur Hand to Hand Combatants: The Putties are decent at hand to hand combat, being able to overpower the Rangers during their first encounter. * Experienced Car Drivers: In the episode "Enter The Lizzinator," one was shown driving a car at the Rangers very easily. Arsenals * Fists: Most of the Putties have simple fists and lack weapons. * Ball Hands: Some Putties have balls for hands that they can smack into their enemies, sorta like clubs. * Sword Arms: Some Putties have rock like swords for their right arms that they can use to slash their enemies. See Also * Golem Soldiers * Z-Putty Patrollers * Putties Category:Creatures Category:Golems Category:Aliens Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1993 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Shapeshifting Creatures